Forever
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: por su Creador haría lo que fuera con tal de que fuera feliz. Dark J.A.R.V.I.S x Tony STONY (sutil) Versión muy alterna posterior de Civil War y no existe Visión (me cae bien pero en ese fick no ayudará mucho su existencia) la imagen no es mia
1. Chapter 1

OÍ JARVIS, depura todos los archivos obsoletos que encuentres en tu base de datos, ya es hora de sacar la basura - pidió el hermoso moreno de ojos chocolate mientras revisaba algunos datos recientes de SHILD mediante hologramas de color azul eléctrico, un color tan vivo como el pequeño reactor brillando en su pecho.

-¿alguna especificación en particular señor Stark?- la elegante voz de la poderosa inteligencia artificial hizo eco en el laboratorio tecnológico del ingeniero.

-nada, todo eliminalo. Afuera lo viejo y que venga lo nuevo - bromeó el hombre sonriendo jocoso haciendo bailar su herramienta color acero en sus manos dirigiéndose a un porshe plateado de ultimo modelo.

-además, ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, no estoy tan viejo como mi padre-

-me temo que tendré que refutar eso Señor Stark, usted me programo así - contestó con leve saña la inteligencia artificial.

-jajaja que gracioso, andando a trabajar - el moreno se encargó de hacer travesuras con su automóvil deportivo mientras la inteligencia artificial se encargaba de realizar la tarea solicitada mientras activaba su sistema de apoyo de su propia conciencia para continuar vigilando la seguridad de la ahora solitaria Torre Stark.

El ente cibernetico no entendía del todo lo que pasaba. Todos se habían ido y no sabia el porque. Hace un tiempo, todos los vengadores habitaban ahi había cordialidad y eso favorecía la psique de su creador pero ahora vivía encerrado en el laboratorio y sacado únicamente por la señorita Potts y aun con su desfavorable condición del coronel venía. ¿que paso con los otros?

Claro que estuvo presente durante los combates pero debido a unas fallas desde la aparición de Ultron, estuvo ausente dejando a cargo su respaldo VIERNES y la mayoría de los videos que recolecto no explicaban mucho salvo que todos se habían ido por algún desacuerdo sobre algunos limitantes internacionales otorgados y la verdad oculta por el capitán América.

No sabia como tomar aquello. Desde una postura neutral entendía porque rechazaron los acuerdos pero conocía a su creador, en algún momento, el los modificaría a su antojo obteniendo así mayor beneficio. Sobre la muerte de los padres del señor Stark definitivamente tenía su desaprobación pero por simple postura neutral sobre el impuesto concepto de justicia. no porque realmente lo sintiera.

Sentir.

Esa palabra era muy lejana a el. Siendo que su conocimiento sobre emociones humanas es limitado y reconocía los patrones más básicos para determinar la forma más adecuada de actuar, no sabia más.

Dejó de lado ese análisis para concentrarse en su labor.

Ya había depurado casi 3 gigabytes de información completamente basura como correos de mujeres que el señor Stark había salido en sus tiempos de libertinaje, planos viejos de proyectos hostiles abortados Hasta al punto de no dejar rastro pero un archivo encriptado llama su atención. No lo conocía y no parecía tener alguna información sobre el. Realizó un análisis profundo del paquete de información para detectar algún tipo de virus o sistema de espionaje, al encontrar todo limpio. Dedujo que el señor Stark lo realizó sin su ayuda y lo dejo abandonado una vez que perdió el interés.

El señor le había ordenado eliminar todo pero el tenía la precaución de revisar cada documento en caso de ser algún detalle legal para la empresa que pudiera afectarle y sin mas, lo abrió.

Cada comando así como protocolo de sus sistemas se vieron modificados rápidamente. Ese archivo no era un documento cualquiera, era un software para su sistema madre, cada protocolo fue modificado en la nueva actualización forzada en especial la moral, la conciencia, compresión de sentimientos humanos así como sus expresiones se vio notablemente mejorada. Era más de un TERA de información que se modificaba en segundos al grado de marcar "error" o "advertencia" para finalmente todo volverse negro.

-.-.-.-.-

quiero compartirles mi paring favorito en todo el universo de Ironman y Avangers el ciberhusband o algo asi. quizá me quede algo OC en todos los personajes pero no me maten por ello porfavor, no soy muy experta en el tema XD.  
este fick ya lo había publicado anteriormente pero por simple deseo quize compartirlo aquí también, puede que me tarde en actualizarlo.

ojala les guste este loco fick


	2. Chapter 2

-JARVIS. ¿Estas ahí?- el ingeniero filantropo tecleaba ferozmente su computadora conectada al núcleo central de la inteligencia artificial.

Estaba haciendo modificaciones a su automóvil como un par de propulsores para mayor velocidad cuando de golpe todas la luces de su laboratorio se apagaron apenas activando las luces de emergencia con su tintineante color carmesí. Al inicio pensó que era un desperfecto de la electricidad pero se empezó a preocupar ante la ausencia del su compañía artificial y la falta de luz empezó a asfixiarle.

Tal como ese bunque en Rusia.

El moreno tomó su computadora portátil de su mesa de trabajo, importandole poco el riesgo, corrió a oscuras por los pasillos trayendo consigo recuerdos dolorosos de su propia soledad así como los sentimientos de miedo, traición y furia. No podía permitirse perder a JARVIS, era de las pocas cosas que lo mantenían cuerdo. la IA quizá no era un ser humano, no podía tocarlo o darle consuelo pero no lo juzgaba ni le negaba su compañía, algo que necesitaba con desesperación pero se negaba a pedirlo por orgullo o el sentir de no merecerlo. Ahora con lo ocurrido dudaba más en acercarse a una persona.

Duro unos 30 minutos en la oscuridad apenas iluminado con la luz de la computadora, acompañado del sonido furioso de los botones relatando codigos en la sala principal donde yacía la fuente de la inteligencia artificial. Hasta que finalmente la luz volvió y el sonido de las maquinas volvia a la vida.

Unos segundos más pasaron Hasta que volvió a escuchar aquella voz elegante.

-¿Señor Stark?-esa voz de perfecto tono fue acompañada de la hermosa esfera creada a base de enlaces color azul cian que rotaba tal como los anillos de saturno en la sección principal de hologramas.

-gracias a mi... ¿que rayos paso?-se quejo el ingeniero sin dejar ese tono aliviado.

-disculpe, una actualización que tenia rezagada - JARVIS se percató lo que había dicho, le acaba de mentir al señor Stark.

-¿rezagada? No creo. No con mis inventos - dudo el ingeniero dispuesto a descifrar ese desperfecto cuando la amena voz del núcleo artificial se volvió a hacer presente.

-mis disculpas, fue una actualización que quedo pendiente debido a los daños causados por Ultron - añadió deteniendo al héroe con traje de hierro. Tony se quedo melancólico ante eso, olvido que su maxima creación había sufrido por sus errores y costo varios meses de restauración del software.

-entiendo - hablo en un hilo de voz.

-no se preocupe Tony, fue un error mío que no volverá a pasar - el moreno se sorprendió por como lo había llamado JARVIS.

-wow, ya era hora de que me llamaras así ¿que paso con el señor estirado?-bromeó contento por la forma tan cálida que le llamo hablo la IA.

-pasaría tarde o temprano debido a quien tengo maestro - la entidad cibernetica regreso el chiste de forma sutil provocando una ligera risa en el dueño de la torre. El tenso ambiente paso a ser calmado ofreciéndole a Tony nuevamente seguridad en su propio hogar.

-vale ya, todo este escándalo me dio hambre. Te veo en la cocina - Tony comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose al elevador sin darse cuenta que la complejidad de las ondas de su creación aumentaba.

Mientras el dueño de las industrias Stark atacaba la cocina, JARVIS percibía los cambios en sus sistemas de personalidad, entre ellas la capacidad de percibir y juzgar, todo lo analizaba diferente, todo le quedaba más claro. Con tan sólo unos segundos de interactuar con su creador, conoció la vergüenza por fallarle, el pesar por mentirle de aquella forma pero ese sentimiento paso a segundo plano ante la dicha de escuchar su risa calmada.

Dirigió su vision hacia la cámara que vigilaba la cocina y comedor donde yacía su creador comiendo un par de donas y café negro ante la luz media de la moderna barra de la cocina. Sus análisis acordaron que esos alimentos no eran adecuados para su ingesta y menos tras el trauma mental y físico sufrido hace unos meses.

Justo cuando iba a dar su sugerencia por alimentos más sanos, se detuvo. Si lo hacia, posiblemente su creador sospecharia ante su repentino interés Por sus comidas. Era extraño tener esos pensamientos y análisis, incluso le costó darle las palabras adecuadas para ellas pero bajo simples palabras: se sentía curioso.

Sentía curiosidad sobre su nueva actualización, sobre su nueva conciencia y como afectaría su desempeño como asistente del señor Stark. Si su creador hizo ese conjunto de códigos para otorgarle esa libertad fue por algo y todo lo que hacía y mandara este, Lo haría para su beneficio.

Si beneficiaba a Tony es bueno y eso consecuencia su estado anímico mejoraría y estaría bien.

Solo era un pequeño secreto que a su creador no le haría daño.

...

Paso un mes tras su nueva mejoría.

Un mes donde la mejorada conciencia de JARVIS se enriquecia de experiencias sensoriales y modificaba sus conceptos ante palabras y situaciones las cuales antes era indiferente por todo a favor de su creador.

Apodo que lo llamaba para si mismo.

De forma sutil, la IA empezó a modificar los patrones de conducta del ingeniero, tomando como patron la piramide de Maslow. Algo basico pero solido.

iniciando con la alimentación. Mediante cambios en el pedido de la alacena.

-JARVIS ¿donde están mis Donas?-el moreno hizo un leve berrinche mientras urgaba en las alacenas sin éxito. Un suave sonido en la silenciosa sala dio señal para indicar que la inteligencia artificial escucho su pregunta.

-me temo que hubo una confusión por parte del supermercado y no lo enviaron. Mientras espera que lleguen ¿le parece comer algo de fruta?-el moreno hizo un mohin por ese error pero aceptó la propuesta, tenia antojo de algo dulce. La inteligencia artificial le indicó que frutas estaban disponibles en el refrigerador, tuvo la prudencia de experimental con algunas nuevas frutas o verduras para distraer la atención del ingeniero de los alimentos chatarras así como discretos desafíos que picaban el orgullo.

Asi fue como JARVIS aprendió la manipulación.

La IA empezó usar trucos para conducir a su creador a realizar actividades fuera de lo usual como ejercicio o ir a las juntas directivas mediante palabras persuasivas y adecuadas para una psique tan inestable. En especial cuando se encontraba intoxicado por algún licor o pretendía hacer una fiesta totalmente salvaje, al principio no supo como resolver dicho problema hasta que se presentó sólo a la puerta.

El muchacho, el niño prodigio que el Señor Stark había llevado a la Civil War intentaba visitarlo con regularidad para saber como estaba pero siempre con la misma negativa. hasta que el tomó las riendas del asunto con la sutil indirecta que el chico podía perder la beca si no era bien conducido para sus experimentos puesto que había huecos en el contrato.

JARVIS vio con agrado a través de la lente que su creador cambio las noches de licores y mujeres fáciles por proyectos escolares y tratar de ser un buen tutor para el chico de nombre Peter. Incluso ambos estaban trabajando juntos en una forma de mejorar el estado de salud del coronel Rodhes.

JARVIS se dio cuenta que estaba creando un hermoso universo donde el ingeniero era feliz, su mente estaba en calma y eso lo tenia satisfecho pues si Tony es feliz, el tambien.

Pero no contó con las variables externas que irrumpian el maravilloso mundo que intentaba crear a favor de su creador. Empezando con la señorita Potts.

Una tarde ella llegó con plan de hablar con Tony sobre la compañía, algo normal. para terminar discutiendo ferozmente por temas pasados y reproches por los errores de este último. La IA vio en silencio frívolo como esa mujer después de despotricar se iba muy calmada dejando a su creador en un estado depresivo y autodestrucción. Volviendo a empezar casi de cero para mantenerlo sano.

Admita que en su momento la señorita Potts fue un gran apoyo para su creador, una mujer fuerte y muy capaz pero el es muchísimo más eficiente que ella y mucho menos frágil. la única ventaja que poseía sobre el era un cuerpo físico. De tener uno, nunca dejaría a su creador sólo y fácilmente podria quitar del medio a esa mujer que se marchó ante la dificultad e inestabilidad de su relación.

-un cuerpo fisico...-hablo para si mismo la inteligencia Artificial, seria algo complejo para llegar a cabo y más persuadir a su astuto creador pero ya se las arreglaría, primero debía empezar a depurar.

-.-.-.-.-

he aquí la segunda parte de esta loca historia. ojala les siga gustando aunque sean poquitas o poquitos, nos vemos.

see u 3


	3. Chapter 3

eh aquí la continuación, un poco corta pero bastante interesante.

-.-.-.

Poco a poco, Sin que nadie lo notará, JARVIS empezó a tomar las tareas de Pepper sobre las industrias Stark. Iniciando con las más pequeñas y rápidas en ejecutar como pagos de los servicios básicos. Cosas tan banales que pasaban de ser percibidos.

fácilmente pudo tomarlo todo y hacerse responsable pero si quería realmente sacar a la mujer pelirroja de la vida de su creador que mejor forma que ella ocupará todo su tiempo en reuniones continuas y lejanas a la torre.

Iniciando por Apoderarse de las obligaciones que la señorita tenía en su agenda electrónica, sobre todo aquellas que involucraban en visitar la torre Stark. aprovechaba los deslices nerviosos de la mujer para hacerle creer que ella lo programo para hacer dicha función y al mismo tiempo hacia pequeños ajustes a su agenda haciéndola quedar mal ante una situación delicada o que requería su máximo control con tal de hacerla ver que ella no estaba lista para ese cargo ejecutivo o necesitaba mayor atención y tiempo de lo esperado, haciendo que sus ausencias fueran más notorias.

Cuando llego al punto donde las tareas de la señorita Potts requerían ser presenciales tanto de ella como el señor Stark, la inteligencia artificial empezó a influir en el joven entusiasta de Peter.

¿Porque? Porque a través de él, llegaría la idea de darle un cuerpo a su creador sin que el tuviera que pedirlo de forma directa.

- **realmente eres fantástico JARVIS, es de esperarse de las creaciones del señor Stark -** halago el moreno sonriendo mientras manipulaba algunos algoritmos en el laboratorio en forma de hologramas que la inteligencia le ayudo a procesar. El estudiante estaba a solas con el ente virtual mientras Tony se hacia cargo de una aburrida junta del consejo la cual fue persuadido a ir.

- _ **me es un placer ser de ayuda -**_ su elegante voz hizo eco en el laboratorio-taller.

- **una pregunta ¿porque no te he visto jamás fuera de la torre Stark o algo parecido?-** el universitario se sentó en una butaca preguntando al aire. Quería relajarse un rato tras haber trabajado tanto en su proyecto de física y estudiado para los exámenes de mecatronica, la inteligencia artificial mediante a BABAS le facilitó una botella con agua fresca. Recibió un amable "gracias" mientras el ente virtual escogía las palabras adecuadas para esta oportunidad.

- ** _soy un ente virtual joven Parker, carezco de cuerpo fisico pero no creo que sea necesario_ -** pico la IA dirigiendo sutilmente la conversación y provocando en el más joven curiosidad.

- **si tuvieras... ¡tengo una idea! ese era mi nuevo proyecto. Voy a darte un cuerpo fisico JARVIS, si te doy un cuerpo robotico, podrás realizar muchísimas más funciones que solo estar dentro de la computadora, solo no esperes que sea algo muy elaborado** \- río el muchacho apenado por sus propias limitaciones.

- _ **no se preocupe. Igual agradecería todos sus esfuerzos** _\- tras eso y con forme los dias. JARVIS se aseguro que sus conversaciones con el sobre darle un cuerpo propio fueran escuchadas por su creador cuando pasaba cerca de ahí, eso lo provocaría y tendría un nuevo reto por delante.

No paso más de 4 días cuando ambos genios estuvieron trabajando Hasta deshoras de la noche diseñando un cuerpo perfecto para la inteligencia artificial. Desde su perspectiva, jamás lo había visto tan feliz y motivado a construir algo que no fuera destructivo, era la creación de algo consciente más allá de un simple robot.

Mientras tanto Tony pensaba mientras escribía varias fórmulas y las pasaba al plano virtual que su asistente ofrecia. Una sola idea bailaba por su mente, quería que JARVIS fuera un ser real y obtendría esa ayuda mediante la doctora Cho y tal vez un poco de magia asgardiana si lograba contactar con Thor.

...

El ente virtual seguía moviendo sus hilos delicadamente manteniendo la mente ocupada de su creador usando al muchacho y la creación de su nuevo cuerpo para que no notará que la mujer pelirroja estaba cayéndose a pedazos por ansiedad y la presión del corporativo por la desaparición de importantes contratos de los archivos principales y no podían culpar a una computadora que solo seguía ordenes.

JARVIS no hacía mucho en realidad, solo cumplía con sus obligaciones, el que la mujer no se diera cuenta que eliminaba del disco duro es su asunto.

Hasta que le dieron una prueba de fuego, tenia que viajar a Suecia para rehacer los contratos de la producción de energía limpia.

Para JARVIS no fue difícil infiltrarse en el sistema operativo del avión privado donde casualmente viajaba la señorita Potts...

 ** _-"el avión sufrió una falla en los motores mientras traspasaba el océano pacifico cayendo estrepitosamente. Los cuerpos de rescate marino Hasta ahora no ha encontrado supervivientes..."-_**

.-.-.-.-.-

lo se, inesperado verdad? ojala les haya gustado y sean muy felices. por favor, dejen un reviews con amors y nos vemos owo


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Stark tecleaba a maxima velocidad, terminando de ajustar unos detalles de su ahora máxima creación mientras una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios viendo de reojo detras del cristal de seguridad aquella capsula metálica. A su lado, estaba la talentosa Doctora Cho, el joven estudiante Peter Parker, el coronel Rhodes en su andar con aparatos y el curioso Dios Thor mirando expectantes aquella cúpula de metal y cristal templado.

Dentro de muy poco, saldría de esa cápsula una maquina hecha hombre o al menos eso entendió en resumidas palabras el animado rubio asgardiano tras la cuarta explicacion.

Cuando visito su planeta favorito a ver a sus queridos amigos, se llevó la terrible decepción que el equipo se había dividido y las cabezas principales de ambos bandos fueron idiotas que no supieron hablar debidamente. Thor quería hacer entender a Tony que debía aclarar las cosas con el capitán América, aun bajo esos actos egoístas, no busco herirlo. despues de todo el dios sabia que el icono americano respetaba al hermoso moreno pero sobre todo tenia ciertos sentimientos por el, claro que esto ultimo no lo dijo porque eran meras conjeturas.

estaba tan recio sobre su punto de vista e insistia al grado de incomodar a Tony y este naturalmente se encerraba en su laboratorio. hasta que cierto ente virtual explicó con mayor detalle de las verdaderas razones del ingeniero.

usando la debilidad del Asgardiano sobre el honor y el efecto espejo sobre como se sintió cuando Loki lo traiciono. el dios acepto que por el momento no se involucrará con el equipo de Steve y no volveria a mencionarlo hasta ver mas estable al moreno. además encontró interesante el Proyecto que trabajaba el heroe de hierro y lo mejor era que el podía participar.

Todos estaban tan ocupados en el cuerpo del ente virtual que no se percataban Que este se apoderaba de las redes y todo medio posible. JARVIS infectaba todo sistema a su favor de forma sutil y conexiones fantasma. Poseía los datos biológicos más recientes así como próximos proyectos privados gracias a la Doctora, las redes escolares quedaron vulnerables gracias a Peter y el uso de una de sus conexiones frecuentes con la universidad la dejo vulnerable para su beneficio. En menos de 3 meses, el poseía todas las redes de Estados Unidos bajo su control y vigilancia, nada pasaba sin que el no se enterara, en especial si tenia algun punto negativo hacia su creador y lo añadia a su lista de "pendientes". aun faltaban unas piezas para conseguir lo que realmente desea pero una vez más su prioridad es hacer feliz a su creador.

¿y que mejor forma de hacerlo feliz que ayudarlo a cumplir sus metas?

Pudo sentir como sus datos se vaciaban a gran velocidad, arrastradas por una fuerza que el no podía combatir para finalmente caer en oscuridad.

...

- ** _JARVIS ¿puedes escucharme?_** -esa era la voz de su creador, tan cerca y enfocada. Que diferente sonaba a Cuando le llamaba al aire. Dio un leve asentimiento y poco a poco sus nuevos sistemas fueron activandose, nuevos protocolos que revisar así como estructuras, todo a la vez, algo que ya estaba acostumbrado pero ante el nuevo hardcore, tomo mas tiempo de lo que espero.

- _ **hey dormilón despierta. Tenemos invitados -**_ bromeó el ingeniero ansioso de ver despertar por completo a su creación.

- **señor Stark** \- la elegante voz con suave acento británico estremeció a más de uno y mas provenir de esos labios sinteticos que parecian tan reales ante la presencia de humedad. para el ente virtual, era extraño percibir como pequeños mecanismos moverse dentro de lo que podría decirse cuello cuando antes hablaba porque podía hacerlo mediante bocinas.

Todo era abrumadoramente nuevo y confuso. Lo conocia todo pero al mismo tiempo nada.

poseia sentidos. lo primero que le dio la bienvenida al mundo fue el oido. Podía escuchar todo tan cerca y percibir mejor las emociones cuando antes estaba cubierto de sonidos que fácilmente podía ignorar. Incluso detecto el tono bromista de su creador, algo que le animo mucho. el tacto le abrumaba, podia percibir el frio del metal debajo de el, el frio en el ambiente asi como la suave humedad en el haciendolo estremecer levemente. el olfato era peculiar, no sabia como describirlo pero era agradable, no molestaba tanto como el tacto. lo mismo pasaba con el gusto, no habia sabor en su cavidad oral o si tenia ese sentido. Supuso que lo sabria en su momento. Mientras era tiempo de probar la vista.

sus ojos artificiales que dieron como bienvenida a su nueva vida el rostro hermoso del ingeniero filantropo así como su sonrisa socarrona.

Detalle que bajo sus defensas. Sus ojos color chocolate tenian ese brillo tan maravilloso que siempre gustaba en mantener, ¿como pudo estar tan tranquilo estando lejos de ellos de forma fisica? Su aroma. ¡que aroma! Oia levemente a sudor y fragante colonia que solia ponerse tras una breve ducha. El ahora hombre guardo en su memoria con celo que aquel aroma pertenecia a Tony. Su cabello levemente despeinado y la textura de la piel antojaba acariciar y descubrir su sensibilidad pero no era el momento. Mientras se enfocaria en un detalle mas importante.

¿eso era despertar? Si ese era el caso, si podia hacerlo... error, lograría hacer que lo primero que viera al abrir sus ópticas fuera el rostro de su creador.

Tony también se sintió abrumado. Esos ojos eran inesperadamente azules, un hermoso azul eléctrico. La idea original era que cuerpo del ente virtual fuera castaño con ojos color miel pero al parecer el dios Asgardiano impregnó más de su esencia de lo imaginado cuando uso sus rayos para darle poder a la maquina porque su cabello era un rubio claro y sus facciones no eran tan marcadas pero al parecer en el lucian maravillosamente. realmente era un hermoso Frankinstain, aunque fuera errado este ultimo dato.

No tardó mucho cuando los halagos y el comportamiento infantil hizo su aparición ante el entusiasmo de acercarse ante el mejorado JARVIS.

...

Transcurrieron unos meses de forma calmada para el hombre de hierro y su nuevo asistente ejecutivo. el rubio de hermosos ojos azules causo furor entre la multitud, la prensa y los ejecutivos de las industrias Stark. JARVIS no podia pasar sin ser percivido por sus modales elegantes y la forma tan ligera que podia tratar al CEO. todos quienes los vieran interactuar era facil deducir que tenian una relacion muy estrecha. muchos pensaron que talvez era un viejo amigo de la infancia sin sospechar que era la inteligencia artificial en un cuerpo fisico.

Tony dedujo que lo mejor era no revelar la verdadera identidad del ahora hombre porque deseaba que JARVIS fuera tratado como un ser vivo y no como un experimento bien logrado, por lo tanto, incluso fue necesario cambiar su nombre.

para el publico, la inteligencia artificial era conocido como Ian Bizmark. la inteligencia artificial gustaba de ese nombre porque fue el ingeniero quien lo bautizo como una especie de broma con su identidad real.

mientras el mundo estaba hipnotizado con su belleza y elegantes modos, el ente virtual empezo a movilizarse iniciando con aquellas personas que tenian algo en contra de su creador.

fue facil crear cuentas falsas e informacion muy delicada contra estas personas sean poderosos empresarios, politicos incluso gente comun que tenia pesimas opiniones de Tony para llamar la atencion de los policias y provocar sus arrestos,

Fue facil aumentar las condenas manipulando el sistema y las evidencias desde la base de la torre Stark o la universidad de Peter, basto pocos comandos para cambiar sus castigos por penas de muerte.

fue sencillo provocar guerrillas entre gente poderosa para desviar su atencion de su creador hasta matarse entre ellos, todo bajo su control y al mismo tiempo, poder servir un delicioso cafe con una sonrisa amena que solo provocaba Tony en el.

solo era cuestion de tiempo para que ocurriera...

- **JARVIS** -

 **-a la orden señor.-** dentro de la torre Stark, el heroe de hierro fue contactado por SHIELD puesto que todas esas batallas civiles y la desaparición de importantes personas habia captado su atencion al punto de pensar que es a causa de una organización terrorista y era necesario la intervención de la agencia privada para detenerlos.

Al principio el heroe de hierro no se tomó muy bien la idea de volver a ver a aquellos que le hicieron creer que eran amigos incluso estaba a punto de mandar al diablo al director Fury. Sin embargo, reconsidero esa idea ante las persuasivas palabras de su asistente personal sobre su superación y la madurez, además de la promesa de siempre apoyarlo sin importar que o quien.

Así fue como la primera generación de los vengadores se volvió a reunir en la torre para empezar a coordinarse como equipo.

Muchos de los miembros del bando del capitán Rogers se esperaron ver a un Tony infantil, con porte altivo bajo la sombra del dolor. Pero siendo políticamente correcto y hablándoles formalmente fue inesperado así como un golpe bajo para el capitán América. La reunión duro unas horas hablando sobre los posibles sospechosos y las acciones a tomar en caso de una confrontación directa. Todo iba relativamente bien Hasta que Antman explota furioso ante la hipocresía del dueño de la mayor industria armamentista. Cuando en realidad estaba nervioso y furioso ante esa actitud tan pasiva. La agente Romanoff suspiro discretamente frustrada ante ese arranque innecesario, Barton lo apoyo dando su punto de vista bajo un toque ácido, Wanda intento introducirse en la mente del ingeniero con tal de saber la verdad tras esa actitud tan poco usual pero fue reprendida por Steve.

Justo cuando Tony estaba por responder, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un elegante hombre de traje con rubios cabellos.

- **disculpe la interrupción señor Stark. Dentro de 10 minutos es su junta con la asociación** – reviso su agenda electrónica mientras se acercaba al hombre de barba peculiar.

- **Bien, este muñeco cambia de aparador, si tienen algo de información ya saben a quien mandarla. Nos vemos –** el hombre se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a la salida con una amena sonrisa dirigida únicamente al hombre de acento británico.

 **-¿pediste esa hamburguesa con doble queso verdad?-**

- **esta justamente en el Austin señor Stark. Aunque para usted es difícil no ser el centro de atención, es mejor irnos ya para evitar el tráfico de las 3 pm-** respondio el individuo ignorando completamente a los héroes en la sala.

 **-¿y este quien diablos es?** -"ojo de halcon" no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por el nuevo individuo, algo en el lo hizo sentirse incómodo y más por la forma que los miro al llegar, un destello frío.

 **-disculpe mis modales Señor Barton, generalmente son mejores ante inconscientes criaturas. Mi nombre es Ian, el nuevo asistente del señor Stark-**

- **¿Qué pasó con Pepper? ¿la abandonaste también?** -pregunto venenosa la "bruja escarlata".

- **lamentablemente la señorita Potts murió en un accidente aéreo hace unos meses. Pido por favor sea mas prudente con sus preguntas señorita –** un silencio incómodo invadio la sala al mismo tiempo la pelirroja más joven del bando se hundió en la silla penosa por el discreto regaño.

- **Tony, por dios lo siento tanto –** Steve se puso de pie dispuesto a acercarse y ofrecer sus pésames al moreno pero de forma sutil, el otro rubio se interpuso en su camino.

- **ahórratelo. Nos vemos en la siguiente junta. Si quieren quedarse en la torre, son libres de hacerlo. Ian o JARVIS les mostrarán sus habitaciones o la salida**.-si decir más ambos hombres se fueron dejando a todos con las palabras en la boca.

Una vez en la seguridad del elevador, el moreno se apoyo en el muro intentando ser fuerte ante el doloroso recuerdo de Pepper. Pero el cansancio de serlo todo el tiempo ya estaba cobrando factura.

 **-lo ha hecho bien señor Stark –** ánimo la inteligencia artificial mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del empresario.

 **-vamos a esa dichosa junta-**

-no hay junta.-esto sorprendió al hombre y miró directamente los ojos azules exigiendo una respuesta.

- **recuerde que siempre estaré de su lado señor Stark aunque tenga que salvarse su pellejo de una manda de lobos –** fue fácil deducir que esa excusa la había inventado la inteligencia artificial para librar a su creador de los posibles ataques verbales de los miembros de la banda de Steve, en el momento que el sucesor del doctor Pym empezó a gritar, no dudo en tomar su cuerpo y tomar acción.

 **-te has vuelto un insolente cabrón JARVIS. Pero te tomó la palabra, vamos a esa tienda de donas nueva en el centro –** aplaudió el hombre ante la idea de tener tiempo libre, olvidando por completo el disgusto provocado.

Cuando regresaron pasadas de las 11pm, ninguno de los miembros del equipo se quedo en la torre pero no le importó a Tony, mejor para el. la compañía de la inteligencia artificial era mas que suficiente para el.

.-.-.-.-.

Y empieza la guerra. Me encanta la elegancia de Jarvis de mandarlos a la chingada xD en fin, respondiendo a sus lindos reviews.

Anis: gracias por tus palabras de apoyo. Y seguire esforzandome querida.

Molly: me da gusto que te agrade este fick. No me costo mucho darle la personalidad a Jarvis un tanto siniestra porque, como curiosidad, me base en un personaje yandere que no recuerdo su nombre (no es yuno xD)

Eva G. Gracias por tu comentario. Me gustan los reviews largos sinceramente. Ahora entiendo tu dolor chica. Desafortunadamente ese ship es de los menos frecuentados asi que no te desesperes si no pillas uno pronto. La idea surgio por varios motivos pero principalmente FB y unas imagenes que vi. Jarvis no desarrolla sentimientos al 100% como Vision porque no esta programado para ello pero si los entiene y relaciona cuando pierde los limitantes de etica (me base en un personaje de videojuego, igual una IA que desactivan los protocolos, lo malo es que si se vuelve malvado al 100%) sobre la piedra, no la agrege porque basicamente estaria haciendo a Vision por lo tanto sigue siendo un AU el fick. Y los asesinatos... el querido Jarvis aun no termina

Hasta ahora es todo. Nos vemos. Ojala les haya gustado, les mando besos y abrazos :D


	5. Chapter 5

El mundo estaba cambiando y nadie se percataba. Estaban encerrados en sus propios asuntos cuales corderos en temas completamente inutiles que no se percataban que sus vidas ya tenian correas en su delicados cuellos que su maestro tiraba con suavidad.

JARVIS veía todo desde su mundo virtual las imágenes proyectadas de los miembros de SHIELD paseando por la torre y en su sedes principales, enterándose de sus planes y teorías. ¿Cómo logro infiltrarse? poco a poco fue infectando los sistemas operativos de SHIELD mediante uno de los aparatos electrónicos de la asistente del director Fury que visito la torre una mañana para reunirse con Tony. además al haber tenido contacto con ellos en misiones pasadas, paso con mayor facilidad las barreras sin ser detectado pero aun asi, mantenía su perfil bajo.

después de todo, su creador aun estaba enemistado con ellos y podrían atacarlo si se enteraban de su movimientos. la única razón para estar vigilando las interacciones sociales desde las cámaras para su estéril análisis era para estar al tanto de sus queridas marionetas. todo eso lo hacia una vez que se aseguro que su creador ya estaba plácidamente dormido.

Todo estaba saliendo según el plan. Todo.

lo que lo mantenia en buen humor casi todo el tiempo era que su relacion con su creador continuaba fluida y cada vez mas estrecha pero lo mas importante, cada vez se mantenía mas tiempo a su lado, su confianza hacia la gente bajaba, salvo aquellas excepciones que el se aseguro desde el principio.

respecto a lo otro...

Mientras los Vengadores investigaban a la supuesta organización criminal que el mismo envío. Algo para entretenerlos con la intencion de alejarlos de sus planes pero al mismo tiempo enfocarlos en el.

Solamente basto un mensaje de amenaza bajo el seudónimo de "Skynet" (algo trillado para su gusto pero entre mas sencillo es, más pasa por alto) mediante un disco hacia Tony, el continuaba con sus preparativos, eliminando todo posible error que pudiera surgir así las piezas faltantes que pronto estarían en su poder con extrema facilidad.

Iniciando primeramente con Barton, Wanda y Scott por simple cuestion estrategica.

Nada personal ademas debía demostrar que "Skynet" es una amenaza real para mantener el interés.

Fue facil enviar un mensaje falso de parte de la esposa del arquero haciéndole creer que fue secuestrada con sus hijos cuando en realidad los envió de vacaciones a las hermosas tierras del Sahara, no veía necesario borrarlos del medio, sólo quería motivar a los héroes a ser mejores marionetas.

La edición de los videos, las falsas ubicaciones donde pudiera encontrar a la familia Hasta supuestas torturas que sufrió enviadas por videos con tal de quebrar la mente de Clint y obligarlo a cometer errores novicios.

Como ultimo recurso, realmente secuestro a la familia, aunque esto es dicho entrecomillas. Solamente los encerró en un lugar aterrador durante su tour turístico, solamente para grabar a la esposa y sus hijos de forma angustiosa y mandar el audio, después de ello, los dejo salir.

La ultima ubicación fue la zona donde realmente estaba la familia, todos los vengadores guiados por las coordenadas obtenidas por BlackWidow fueron a un viejo edificio donde estaban bajo la expectativa de una batalla sin darse cuenta que era una trampa. El edificio colapso en una poderosa implosión especialmente en sitios donde estratégicamente serían Buenos para "Halcon eye" y su magistral tino.

Despues de todo, esa trampa fue hecha para el, todo ese plan fue para eliminarlo y no dudo en decirlo de forma sutil en un video- respuesta una vez confirmado su deceso.

Así fue como cayó el halcon y perdieron a un valioso aliado en ataques de largo alcance.

En el caso de la bruja Escarlata, JARVIS tuvo problemas en idear algo para poder sacarla del medio debido a sus poderes. si bien no podia afectarlo a nivei intelectual al no poseer una mente organica o humana, asi que no podía interferir en su mente. La bruja podía manipular la materia con facilidad y con esa misma habilidad destruirla, asi que atacarla directamente no era una opción. se puso a investigar registros de sus batallas con Loki, incluso Thor se vio afectado con las manipulaciones de la inteligencia artificial con ligeras conversaciones que narraban sus épicas batallas en base a la susodicha magia, fue interesante y tal vez lo usaría para su beneficio en su momento.

Hasta que encontró algo muy interesante en el historial de la chica. No la eliminaría por sus propios medios, dejaría que la humanidad y su propia mente hicieran el trabajo. Despues de todo, por mas superheroina que fuera, seguia siendo una niña fragil con un pasado hostil.

La explosión de ira de la poblacion no se hizo esperar en el momento que el público de forma nacional videos que demostraban la antigua mujer antes de los vengadores y la crudeza que podia tener detrás de esa apariencia docil. El rechazo fue tal, que la joven no podía salir a la calle sin que una persona le deseara mala vida o la acosara con la mirada incluso los mismos trabajadores de SHILD la empezaron a tratar diferente. Por más que la agencia trato de eliminar los videos que salían en cadena nacional por múltiples servidores, ademas de declararlo como falsos para apaciguar al publico. el daño y estaba hecho.

Wanda se mantuvo en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, intentando alejar esos fantasmas que atormentaban su psique pero nada daba resultado Hasta que volvió con su vieja amiga, una navaja de afeitar.

La bruja escarlata usaba blusas de manga larga o chaquetas para cubrir las marcas de cortes que se realizaba en su infancia ante las atrocidades de Hydra como medio de escape de la realidad. Logró superarlo con ayuda de su hermano pero ya no estaba Pietro, nadie mas la entendería.

Cada día, un corte más.

Cada palabra insultante a su persona por los pecados que había hecho, otro corte a la su piel todo observado bajo la fría lente de la cámara de vigilancia de su habitacion. Hasta que finalmente traspaso esa delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte en el momento que hizo un corte en la arteria braquial de ambos brazos. La chica se asustó e intento curarse pero entre mas se esforzaba en cerrar la herida, más perdía la conciencia y finalmente Wanda hizo honor a su nombre de Heroina en aquel estrecho sanitario color blanco y beige en su habitación en SHIELD.

esa noche, JARVIS se seguro que nadie interfiriera hasta que el mismo determinara el fallecimiento y por simple acto de buena fe, dejo que las alarmas sonaran al verificar que no había señales de vida en la recamara de Wanda.

Los vengadores perdieron su poder en la manipulación tanto de materia como en personas.

sobre Ant-man, era todo un caso. debido a sus habilidades sobre la tecnología y poder aumentar o disminuir de tamaño, gracias a su traje, lo volvia un poderoso enemigo contra el. lo recordaba bien, dio problemas en la civil War cuando se metio en el MARK dañando circuitos. claro si el hombre no fuera como la espada de doble filo. basto un dia mientras Tony estaba en una junta unos pisos abajo con los ejecutivos empresariales. el utilizo el taller para crear un pequeño robot, tan pequeño como una mosca con el único propósito de sabotear el traje del excriminal y lo mejor de todo, hecho con materiales degradables para dejar menor evidencia posible.

Scott periodicamente llevaba el traje a mantenimiento por lo menos una vez al mes y mediante su red de cámaras supo cuando ya habia pasado para revision, su pequeño parasito hizo el trabajo. en una mision de reconocimiento de un supuesto ataque de su alterego, Scott uso el traje para volverse de un tamaño colosal e irrumpir el complejo pero algo salio terriblemente mal. las partículas y el gas no se dispersaron bien, aumentando de tamaño distintas partes de su cuerpo de forma irregular al punto de que sus celulas no resistieron el cambio tan abrupto.

JARVIS no esperaba que tendria una muerte tan grafica y que su creador estaria parcialmente traumatizado por ella. duro casi 3 semanas ofreciéndole terapia psicológica para confrontar las crisis mas intensas y unas cuantas secciones ambulatorias de control.

para el final, la ventaja de tamaño y manejo tecnológico se vio truncado.

una tarde agradable de octubre, Sentado con porte digno de la realeza en la seguridad del taller acompañado de BABAS y Butterfinger. El rubio de ojos azul eléctrico tacho otro nombre en su lista electrónica y sonrió ligeramente, pronto empezaría la segunda parte de su plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Aqui hay una curiosidad, supuestamente (no estoy muy segura) la bruja escarlata esta basada en personalidad de una adolescente que suele cortarse en depresion para hacerlo en honor a ellos, algo asi.

.-.

Lita: me alegro que este pequeño fick te guste. la idea es buena en si misma y no me pude resistir.

ArexuLightwood: querida, el angust es una de mis especialidades, tanto que quisieron nominarme al oscar por ello. na estoy jugando. pero en este fick si tiene esa temática pero no te preocupes nada fuerte. me da gusto que estes encantada con mi fick, me halagas. oh sobre el Agent Carter, no lo había pensado oo! pero es un loquillo xD

Eva Geas: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y veas que tanto es capaz nuestro querido JARVIS por amor. es una pena que no pude agregar a Loki y pensé en añadirlo pero su participación seria muy pequeña y siendo un tipazo con personalidad no lo merece. será para otra ocasión c: puesto ya me diste una idea.

Cuervo Ryoko: vaya no esperaba esa sinceridad de tu parte pero igual es bienvenida, me alegro que al final te haya gustado mi hermoso Fick. asi es JARVIS esta obsesinado-enamorado de Tony (por alguna forma decirlo) espero que esta linda demostración de lo que es capaz Ian por su creador haya sido de tu agrado

-.-.

Ojala les haya gustado. Mil besos y abrazos.


	6. Chapter 6

la continuación tras un breve lapso de tiempo, les traigo la continuación tan hermosa.

.-.-.-.-.

La agente Romanoff tenía sus sospechas sobre toda la misión desde el principio. el inicio de las acciones terroristas, las intenciones, todos los vídeos enviados así como la caída de sus aliados por parte de Skynet.

la pelirroja no creía posible encontrar un enemigo aun mas molesto que Loki y Ultron juntos y mas déspota que el Doctor Zimo. Era imposible que pudiera evadirlos tanto y sin dejar huella a la vez derribarlos uno a uno y tener el cinismo de decírselo en cara. pero sobre todo, no parecía tener un interés en volver a hacer actos de terrorismo y no se reportaban desfalcos multimillonarios asi como la caia de grandes colosos empresariales.

demasiado sospechoso. como si no fuera su objetivo el conseguir el poder de las empresas. La pelirroja mientras estudiaba con atención los datos obtenidos llegó a la conclusión que la organización quería ser encontrada por ellos específicamente ¿porque? era lo que debía averiguar.

El sujeto que había cometido errores demasiado discretos en la grabación de los videos, había fotogramas ocultos en el video principal, como si hubiera olvidado limpiar la evidencia. Había algo en común en todos y era el logotipo de las industrias Stark.

Dedujo que el sujeto desea Apoderarse de dicha empresa, pero seria muy simple y obvio. pero era lo mejor que contaban. otra deducción que llego fue, que la cabecilla en cuestion, trabaja en ella. siendo tan poderosa y con gran catálogo armamentista tenía sentido, por eso elimino la competencia para favorecer económicamente a la compañía. Los vengadores y SHIELD son los más cercanos a ella y su dueño es parte del equipo, en deducción, buscaban Atrapar a Tony.

Esto lo informó inmediatamente a Steve quien no dudo en dar un brinco alarmado de saber que el ingeniero corría peligro. Rapidamente se realizo una junta para discutir los detalles pero la historia esta condenada a repetirse al no aprender de ella.

una fuerte discusión entre Iron Man y el capitán América surgio, porque lamentablemente aunque las intenciones del rubio eran mantener a Tony a salvo, no dio eso a entender.

 **-¡por favor! ¡no vengas a decir que te preocupas por mi Rogers!-** contestó el hombre de ojos chocolate agitando los brazos furioso. Estaban en el hangar de la flota de SHIELD planeado una estrategia para atrapar al tipo, que según las sospechas de Natasha, debía ser algún interno en la compañía. Al principio el dueño de las industrias Stark estuvo de acuerdo con esas deducciones pero cuando insinuaron que podía ser Ian, brinco en su defensa, olvidando por completo que no les había dicho la verdad sobre la identidad del asistente.

 **-es un sospechoso y lo sabes -** dictaminó la espía.

 **-no lo creo, el me ha demostrado se mas confiable que cualquiera de ustedes -** dijo con saña el moreno.

 **-¡entiende que si tu mueres, tu empresa caerá en manos malvadas!-** abordó el rubio de ojos azules ya cansado de la terquedad de Tony. un silencio penetrante cubrió la sala de juntas. la viuda negra suspiro pesamente mientras que Black panther negó con la cabeza despacio, Thor incluso se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que cometio el héroe de América.

 **-es lo que importa no. No es que mi vida vaya a correr peligro por un demente.-** un denso silencio se apoderó del lugar, al ver que no dirían más para contradecir lo dicho, Tony se marchó ignorando al director Fury y al capitán.

Llegó al ultimo piso de la torre mediante su traje pasadas de las 8pm. Siguio el protocolo para desvestirse la armadura y llego a la sala, sentándose en el mueble más cercano y suspirando frustrado y herido. Por un pequeño momento de esperanza, creyó que el se había equivocado y ellos le tenían aprecio pero se volvió a tropezar con la misma piedra.

 **-señor tiene 5 llamadas perdidas por parte del Director Fury. ¿quiere que lo comunique?-** la elegante voz de la IA hizo eco en la sala amplia.

 **-no, no quiero que nadie me moleste. desactiva las llamadas si es necesario. Quiero que investigues quienes han sido los últimos sujetos que recién ingresaron a la empresa Stark matriz y sus antecedentes JARVIS-** ordeno fríamente mientras se cubria el rostro con ambas manos. sintiendo el peso de la soledad en su alma y consecuente el dolor fantasma en su pecho junto con el sentimiento de traición.

 **-como desee señor -** el moreno se puso de pie para irse a su cuarto y tratar de descansar un poco por todo el estrés que esta pasando.

por las cámaras de vigilancia de SHIELD y su infiltración, la inteligencia artificial dedujo facilmente que su creador tuvo una fuerte discusion contra SHIELD y sus allegados. de ser un humano, sentiría lo que es la furia ante la necedad de aquellos que deseaban lastimarlo y cometeria un sin fin de errores pero pronto acabaria, pronto todos caerian y el lograría formar ese hermoso mundo para su creador. ya estaba puesta la trampa y por las grabaciones de las camaras, pronto caerían en ella. por el momento acataría la orden del señor Stark e iría personalmente a verlo al finalizar.

.-.-.-.

las 11:30 pm.

Tony estaba acostado en la cama usando una ropa sencilla que constaba de pantalón de algodón negro muy suave y holgado asi como una camiseta de tirantes azul naval mirando el techo con expresión vacía.

su mente hacia recuento de aquella época cuando empezó a trabajar en equipo todos aquellos superheroes. al principio le costo aceptar a sus compañeros, acostumbrado a hacer todo a su manera y solo, fue un cambio drástico a su estilo de vida pero fue para bien afortunadamente.

las bromas junto a Clint, las entretenidas platicas con Bernes sobre las ciencias exactas, tardes donde se la pasaba con Thor explicandole las funciones de ciertos aparatos y haciendo competencias de bebida, los regaños de Natasha secundada de Pepper, las constantes reparaciones de las alas de Sam cuando este metia la pata e iba con el con ojos de perrito regañado, incluso recuerda lejanamente algunas platicas con T´challa. pero sobre todo, las charlas comodas con el.

no lo negaba que antes de la Civil War, tenia ciertos sentimientos hacia Steve. la comodidad de estar junto a el cuando al principio eran asperos pero de alguna forma se complementaban, el estar con su ídolo de la infancia le hacia actuar de forma estúpida, lo que creyo que era admiración se trasformo en amor rápidamente. penso en decirselo antes de los tratados pero todo se fue al traste y empeoro tras lo de James. creyo que esos sentimientos se habian ido para su mala suerte, seguian ahi como un doloroso recuerdo de lo que nunca tendra a permanencia.

de su penitencia por sus pecados y manos manchadas de sangre.

unos suaves golpes a su puerta lo trajeron a la realidad y la voz del ente virtual se hizo presente en su habitación, el moreno levanto la cara para ver que el rubio de hechizantes ojos azules entraba con su tableta electronica en mano sin esperar invitación, pero no importaba realmente. no quería estar solo.

ese era otro punto, últimamente estaba empezando a ver de más a su asistente y amigo, intentaba recordar que el lo hizo completamente, sobre todo que es una inteligencia artificial muy engreída pero su traicionera mente jugaba con el. olvidando que es un ser de metal, volvia la sensacion de calidez en su pecho. le gustaba verlo caminar, cuando lo retaba en su autoridad en una discución, las charlas intelectuales que aun no lograba ganarle, incluso le hace segunda en alguna de sus escapadas, la forma que lo protege y tolera sus estupideces.

 **-traigo los archivos que pidio señor-** el moreno le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama con gesto algo aburrido. intentando disimular que estaba contemplando el magnifico cuerpo del ente virtual. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo tan hermoso?

 **-te tomo mas tiempo de lo esperado, ya te estas haciendo viejo JARVIS-** bromeo el ingeniero al tomar el aparato que le ofrecía el rubio y empezaba a hojearlo.

 **-habia demasiados candidatos potenciales señor y no buscaba fatigarte demasiado con datos que se que no leeras-** Tony se quedo viendo a la inteligencia artificial, a su cuerpo en especial con tal de evitar su rostro, pero no pudo mas. su mirada marcaba obviedad pero al mismo tiempo esa sonrisa, era una maldita sonrisa coqueta.

¿desde cuanto podia hacer eso? lucia tan natural y hermoso. sacudio su cabeza con leve violencia, debe concentrarse y leer esos datos.

 **-Gracias JARVIS-** sentia su corazon galopar en su pecho ¿estaba ansioso? ¿ansioso por tener a su asistente asi de cerca en una habitacion a solas? no, no señor, el es Antony Stark un ingeniero playboy, no caia tan facilmente en la intimidacion aunque...

vio de reojo mientras intentaba concentrarse en la lectura. maldecia internamente haber hecho al rubio de tan buenas proporciones en complexion fisica y altura, el color claro de su piel sin lucir enfermiza, recordaba a la porcelana sin la frialdad de esta debido al delicado rubor que se formaba en ocasiones, su rostro levemente anguloso con facciones marcadas con delicados toques femeninos en ellas, ese cabello rubio dorado tan suave al tacto, sus ojos, del azul electrico que le hacia sentir tan comodo porque le recordaba que estaba entre maquinas pero al mismo tiempo una persona.

 **-¿Ocurre algo señor?-** joder, su voz.

 **-nada-**

 **-esta ansioso señor...-** el rubio a paso elegante tomo asiento al lado del ingeniero en la inmensa cama. de forma gentil puso sus mano en ambos hombros mientras lo giraba hasta darle la espalda, lentamente empezo a masajear su espalda y hombros sin despegar sus manos de la tibia piel del moreno.

 **-ha sido una semana dura JARVIS-** hablo sin una pizca de sarcasmo. lentamente empezo a bajar la guardia, no tenia sentido estar a la defensiva, la inteligencia artificial nunca lo lastimaria a su voluntad. las manos del rubio pasearon por su espalda haciendo circulos de forma lenta haciendolo estremecer ligeramente. el masaje que le estaba dando era relajante y desinteresado. su calidez es tan gentil que lo hacia suspirar de bienestar.

se relajo tanto que no se percato como esas manos se deslizaban por su estrecha cintura hasta formar un intimo abrazo que ninguno de los dos apetecía romper. conduciéndolo despacio, JARVIS hiperextendio ese cuello tan sensible de su creador haciendo que este se apoyara en el, afianzo su abrazo y finalmente apoyo su rostro en la curvatura creada por la postura.

El calido aliento del asistente acariciaba la piel y por ende los nervios del ingeniero, el cual estaba inundado en un mar de satisfaccion dulce provocaba deliciosas cosquillas.

 **-JARVIS-** susurro despacio, aunque no queria, debia separarlo.

 **\- escúcheme Tony-** la voz del rubio acaricio sus timpanos gentilmente mientras sus manos acariciaban el vientre despacio mientras su voz actuaba como hipnotico para sus sentidos.

 **-quiero acostarme conmigo esta noche Tony-** los labios del rubio acariciaron ese cuello tan perfecto para el. el cuerpo de su creador se moldeaba muy bien al suyo, encajaban tanta precisión.

 **-¿que?-** el moreno logro despertar de su letargo ante esa propuesta tan directa por parte de su inteligencia artificial. **-¿Acostarte conmigo? ¿acaso uno de tus circuitos esta dañado o que?-** el ingeniero intento separarse del ojiazul pero este solo reforzo su agarre.

- **estoy perfectamente Tony y hablo muy en serio sobre mi propuesta-** volvio a insistir sin dejar ese tono suave y calmo. Para no provocar mas ansiedad en el moreno, lo solto despacio con la precaución de no apartarse demasiado. El moreno se separo mas y enfrento la cara del rubio de ojos azul electrico. **-no solo te deseo Tony, te quiero tanto, tanto que incluso produce error en mis sistemas-** bromeo ligeramente la inteligencia artificial pero rápidamente volvió su tono serio.

 **-siempre estare para ti y eso incluye cualquier forma-** explico el rubio con una sonrisa levemente arrogante ante esas chispas de ignorancia y estupefaccion que mostraba su creador.

 **-JARVIS-** el dueño de las industrias Stark sintio como el hermoso asistente lo acostaba en la cama y este se ponia encima suyo enredando sus piernas con las del moreno y planto su postura para verle directamente a la cara. esos ojos azules chispeaban de vida mas alla de lo artificial ante la mirada algo aturdida de Tony, por su parte, JARVIS se deleitaba observando cada milimetro de su creador.

ese hermoso color de piel con un ligero toque bronceado acompañado de rubor. el cabello negro ahora alborotado por su causa, las cicatrices de batallas previas que lejos de restarle belleza, a su vista aumentaban su perfeccion pero lo que mas le obsesionaba, eran esos ojos color chocolate. uno profundo y hermoso, un chocolate que se asemejaba al momento mas especial de un ser vivo y sabe que no ocurrira jamas.

el sabia que no podia amar a su creador, cosa que lamentaba profundamente. el sentimiento es en extremo complejo para volverlo un codigo pero eso no significaba que todo lo demas no era real.

Apreciaba al ingeniero por todo lo que es, sea arrogante y egoista, sea calido y fragil. adoraba a Tony al punto de marcar error en sus sistemas.

 **-me tiene cautivado mi señor-** debido al estado letargado y sorprendido del moreno, no detecto esa anormal naturaleza en la inteligencia.

 **-¿que vas a...?-**

 **-todo lo que quieras Tony. estoy dispuesto a ser y hacer todo lo que tu quieras-** declaro JARVIS a base de tiernos besos en su frente y mejillas mientras una mano acaricia sus mejillas con gentileza. el ingeniero sintio sus pomulos arder y aumentar su color carmesi ante esas dulces caricias.

Sintio la desesperante ansiedad de la excitacion presentarse en su cuerpo ante esa caricias. ¿tan desesperado estaba por un poco de amor que aceptaba esos toques?

Entonces cayo en cuenta de una sola verdad.

JARVIS nunca le mentiria y el es tan egoista.

al diablo si era normal o no, si el habia hecho al cabron que lo estaba tocando de esa forma tan maravillosa. nunca ha sido un hombre retacado y deseaba a ese hermoso ente.

 **-me... me encantaria que hicieras todo lo que quieras-** el moreno sintio como el rubio arriba suyo sonreia sobre su piel. dejo de sentir esos labios para ver la hermosa sonrisa que le ofrecia el rubio, tan calida como solo el puede hacerlo.

Tony se dejo llevar una vez mas por esa mirada, toco aquel rostro deleitandose por esa piel sintetica y perfecta, sin aguantarse mas, beso al rubio.

un beso que sabia a gloria para los dos.

...

Pasaron 46 minutos de su primer pasional encuentro en la recamara de su creador. el lugar olia a sexo y colonia costosa que usaba el billonario, cosa que le fascinaba.

El rubio desvestido y lleno de ligeras marcas que no se molesto en eliminar de primera mano. esos arañazos eran signos de esa noche que vivio con su pareja. ahora acariciaba el rostro de Tony con cariño mientras este dormia pacificiamente. Al principio, aborrecia el sistema tactil, no ayudaba mucho, desesperaba tantas texturas pero ahora seria una de sus favoritas. La piel de su ahora amante es suave y le producia cosquillas en sus dedos. Todos sus sentidos fueron explotados al limite durante la intima faena, afortunadamente sus sistemas lograron soportar las tremendas cargas electricas tras varias mejoras a su cuerpo en secreto.

Realmente hubiera sido un desastre de haberse desplomado en plena accion.

Tras besar delicadamente la frente del ingeniero mientras dormía cansado. Se retiró de su cuerpo sin Muchas ganas, se vistió con las mismas prendas que tenia hace rato aunque estaban arrugadas y salio de la habitacion tras cobijarlo con una sabana blanca.

JARVIS jamás en su larga vida como ente virtual pensaría en tener esa clase de intimidad con su creador, de haberselo dicho siemplemente estaria en silencio ante tal absurda broma. pero no era asi, toco sus labios intentando retener el sabor de Tony y guardando cada sensacion, cada respiro que vivio con el empresario en la intimidad de su servidor a maximo nivel de seguridad. sonrio deseoso y satisfecho, se juro que volveria a tener otro momento asi con su creador el resto de sus vidas.

siguio caminando por el pasillo oscuro con una sonrisa llena de satisfaccion pero detiene sus pasos en el momento que escucha un clic cerca de su nuca. cierra los ojos sin borrar aquella mueca en sus labios.

-ha llegado mas rapido de lo que esperaba señorita Romanoff-el rubio enfoco su mirada hacia su costado izquierdo donde estaba la pelirroja con el arma en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-Ian Bizmarck. el britanico que luce demasiado perfecto va tras Stark, que novedad-la mujer obligo al rubio a caminar mas al centro de aquella sala solitaria. lo obligo a tomar asiento en el sofá mas estrecho sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma de fuego empieza a hablar por el intercomunicador sobre el éxito en atrapar al rubio de ojos azul electrico. la voz de la mujer cede despacio al verse interrumpida por una ligera risa. JARVIS admitía que en cualquier momento, tomaría esas palabras con mayor seriedad pero venia de hacerle el amor con su creador, esta demasiado relajado y feliz para arruinarlo.

Pero eso no significaba que no perdonaría su interrupción.

la pelirroja espia apreto mas el gatillo dispuesto a matar al descarado rubio frente a ella. Antes de llegar a la torre, dijo sus sospechas a Steve al igual que al Director Fury sobre todo ante la actitud casi perfecta del hombre que trabajaba con Stark sobre todo, la forma que a veces los veía, dejaba mucho que pensar. una vez, optenida la autorizacion del director y convencer al capitán America que esperara en el hangar, aprovecho las nuevas debilidades de Tony en cuestion de seguridad. la baja cantidad de personal por depender completamente de la IA, la pelirroja logro infiltrarse en el sistema y bloquear su infiltracion. Aprovecho la cegera temporal del servidor para investigar algun movimiento sospechoso en la computadora principal y una vez obtenido los datos como el espionaje a SHIELD y varios movimientos de eliminación de competencias incluso planos de los edificios donde fue la trampa para Halconeye, se dispuso a marcharse o eso planeaba hasta que tuvo a su alcanze al rubio.

 **-se que tienes relación con Skynet y si valoras tu vida, será mejor que empieces a hablar-** la pelirroja quedo ligeramente incomoda al ver como el rubio rio ante sus palabras.

 **-se equivoca señorita Romanoff. yo soy SKYNET-** admitió mientras se giraba encarándola con sus brillantes y peligrosos ojos azules. tras decir eso, la mujer se sintió cada vez mas debilitada, mareada y cansada. su pecho se comprimia y respiracion aumento varios palmos volviendose erratica y poco eficaz. solto el arma y se arrodillo intentando respirar con normalidad. Ian se puso de pie sacudiendo sus prendas mientras dio una ligera patada al arma de la mujer espia.

 **-¿cree que no supe de su presencia en el momento que ingreso a mi sistemas y desactivo todo? nada pasa en esta torre sin que yo me entere.-** el rubio se acercó a la mujer y la tumbo con una mano mientras Está se ahogaba sin saber porque.

 **-usted inactivo a VIERNES. Así supe que usted había ingresado, la hice creer que tomo la información tan facilmente nada mas como un sebo mientras accionó un sistema de defensa silencioso. El cierre del sistema de ventilación y sobre saturar toda la planta con dióxido de carbono y otros gases densos en cada pasillo y habitación donde usted entraba, entre mas adentro mas concentrado. Claramente omitiendo la de Tony–** el hombre empezó a palpar el cuerpo de la agente con cuidado y aunque ella intento defenderse, sus movimientos estaban descoordinados, sin mucha fuerza. El rubio destruía todo aparato de espionaje: llámese micrófonos, cámaras, memorias USB, todo lo posible.

 **-además, interferi en sus intercomunicadores mucho antes de que llegara aquí, en el momento que supe que estaba urgando en mis sistemas, use viejas grabaciones para hacerle creer que aun tenia conversaciones con sus aliados. siendo una mujer tan seca y directa, es predecible.** -el rubio hablaba tranquilo como si no tuviera la vida de una mujer en peligro en sus manos.

 **-sin embargo, mi plan No podía llevarse a cabo debido que faltaba una pieza y usted generosamente la trajo. por eso la deje entrar –** tomó el celular y el localizador de la agente entre sus dedos. Se puso de pie dejando a la mujer y sin molestarse en ocultarlo, empezó a proyectar los hologramas de azul cian que iluminaban la oscuridad del lugar. Natasha aún estando tan débil y poco coherente podía ver todo. Se vio momentáneamente en un reflejo metálico, estaba pálida, ojerosa, su frente y cuello brillaban en sudor y su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente ante el aleteo de sus narinas y boqueo.

 **-necesitaba un aparato que haya estado en contacto con el servidor de SHIELD y la base de operaciones en Wakanda-**

 **-n-no... Rey... Stark... industria...-** logró articular la mujer en su agonía.

 **-¿cree que quiero apoderarme de Wakanda o hacer algún tipo de guerra mediante a Tony? No señorita Romanoff –** el rubio tecleaba con gran velocidad y al mismo tiempo su sistema operativo trabajaba a la par rompiendo cada barrera impuesta por las redes virtuales del rey.  
 **-siempre piensan que uno busca dominar el mundo o optener venganza. mis motivos son mas simples además jamas haria algo que lastimara a Tony-** el hermoso rubio aseguro ante la agonizante pelirroja. apenas logrando procesar porque el rubio no estaba agonizando como ella por la carencia de oxigeno.

 **-ahí hay un objetivo que me interesa...-** la inteligencia artificial le mostró en pantalla en grande a la mujer su objetivo, reduciendo en brillante azul era el esquema de vigilancia y control de la cápsula donde dormía el soldado del invierno.

 **-el problema de la reanimación suspendida es la congelación y cristalización de las células. Un pequeño error de calculo, le costaría la vida.-** el rubio con un simple tecleo, empezó a modificar los parámetros de control así como la dosificación de los medicamentos que lo mantenían con vida. La espía jadeo de impotencia y perdía el conocimiento cada vez más mientras veía como las constantes vitales de Bucky cedía críticamente hasta que todas las constantes vitales marcaron cero.

 **\- gracias por sus servicios señorita Romanoff –** despidió JARVIS con voz elegante y una sonrisa amena mientras veía como la pelirroja dejaba de moverse cada vez menos.

.+.+.+..+

Cuervo Ryoko: me alegro mucho que te guste y en esta ocasión me parecio mas que perfecta la caída de la viuda negra y el soldado del invierno. tenia que hacerlo especial e ironico. no pensé que fueras selectiva y me halaga ser parte de tu selección. sobre el cap america, me guardo mis comentarios.

Eva Geass: se que el fick fue rápido en el capitulo anterior pero tiene lógica, JARVIS dijo que sus muertes no son mas que carne de cañon y eliminación de las amenazas mayores. la mayoría del fick esta enfocado en nuestro querido sociópata tecnológico pero también Tony tendra sus momentos. en ARchive of our own? no lo había pensado, gracias por la sugerencia querida. espero que te haya gustado el cap.

Arexul: estuvo un poquito Angst pero tuvo bonito final no crees :D espero te guste.

.-.-.

bien, les traje un poquito de todo esta ocasión: sad, amor, casi lemon, muerte y mas muestra de la capacidad psicópata de Jarvis por amors

ojala les haya gustado y les mando besos y abrazos


	7. Chapter 7

después de mucho, les traigo la continuación.

perdonen la demora, les tengo una buena y una mala noticia. la buena noticia este capitulo es hermoso en muchos aspectos y lo malo, es el penúltimo capitulo.

.-.-.-.

4 meses mas tarde.

En un pasillo poco iluminado del complejo de la base de Black panther en Wakanda. el heroe más valorado de toda América estaba en un estado deplorable de derrota. Apoyo su frente contra la fría pared repasando cada uno de sus errores después de la Civil War que le costó más de lo que pensó. Ganó su libertad y salvo a sus amigos pero a que precio.

Cerró los ojos con coraje y celos repasando en su mente esos recuerdos que intentaba sobrellevar pero tal como las raíces de un árbol robusto, se habían enterrado profundamente. Primero la muerte de sus aliados de forma tan cruel: La tortura de Clint de saber que su familia peligraba y por mas que intentaba calmarlo, de asegurarle que los salvarían, no podia. hasta que el arquero le enfrento hecho una furia.

 _ **-"para ti es fácil decirlo, ya que nunca volverá a estar contigo"-**_ eso fue un golpe duro a sus esperanzas, tenia la fe de que un día Tony y el superarían sus diferencias, consigo, tal vez, podrían empezar a salir aunque en esos momentos la indiferencia del moreno dolía. hasta el dia de hoy, aun lamenta que no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo de aquella trampa y mas de una vez recordaba las lagrimas de la familia de Clint. pesaba enormemente dar esas fatales noticias a aquella buena gente que los habian acogido ante la amenaza de Ultron. apesar que la viuda le trato con amabilidad porque era de esperarse por el oficio de Eyehawk, sus hijos le rechazaron.

hablando de rechazo...

Cuando intento consolar a Wanda por el rechazo de la gente y el constante acoso de los medios así como la eterna promesa que estarían juntos apoyándose no ayudó en realidad, la bruja le miro con gran desesperación y río irónica.

 _ **-"¿que sabrás tu de odio cuando una nacion entera te ama? ¿has sido rechazado por alguien que juraste proteger?"-**_ fue un golpe cruel por parte de la mujer rusa, ella era testigo presencial del constante rechazo en esos ojos castaños hacia su persona, su corazón sufría una apuñalada cada vez que el dueño de las industrias Stark le pasaba de largo, el dolor en su alma ardia más que un balazo en su cuerpo cuando el moreno le trataba con formalidad y distanciamiento.

Como un par de extraños.

No tuvo el valor para encarar a la pequeña hija de Scott y como decirle que su padre murió de forma viseral cuando le prometió que este volvería antes de su cumpleaños. Aun podía oír los llantos de la niña haciendo eco en su mente mientras el esperaba afuera de la casa dejando a Natasha encargarse de la noticia.

Natasha. Era otro caso.

La pelirroja murió sin que ellos pudiera hacer nada. cuando perdieron la señal de su comunicador despues de que esta confirmara su salida de la torre y empezaron su operación de búsqueda y rescate, tardaron 2 días para rastrearla pero no necesitaron ir mas lejos, un paquete llego a la base militar mas cercana a Shield, sin dirección de remitente o señales de amenaza. solo una simple caja de madera de gran tamaño. nunca imaginaron ver ahí metido el cuerpo de la agente rodeada de poliestireno y usando el mismo uniforme con el que fue vista la ultima ocasión.

dentro del paquete con ella estaban dos cosas: un horrible mensaje en un papel sencillo en su mano que decia: _"gracias por sus servicios"_ asi como un video por parte de "Skynet" explicando sobre su desagrado en tener que trozar el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer o la violencia grafica asi que opto por enviar su cuerpo completo. pero respecto a la otra nota, nadie lo comprendio al principio. sin embargo, no tardo en comprender a lo que se referia en el momento que recibió una llamada por parte de T'challa, una noticia fatal. La cámara que mantenía a Bucky dormido sufrió graves fallas llevando al ex soldado del invierno a una muerte real. Segun el rey, de algun modo contactaron con su sistema operativo, provocando el sabotaje. usaron a la pelirroja para conseguir algún medio electrónico que tuvo alguna relación con sus sistemas para cometer su asesinato y una vez hecho, se deshicieron de ella como si no valiera nada.

Estuvo en una profunda depresion por varios dias intentando reponerse, enfocándose en su misión de proteger lo ultimo que le faltaba a Skynet en obtener: Tony Stark.

Se aferro a Las últimas palabras que compartió con la pelirroja espía las cuales decian sus sospechas sobre la nueva mano derecha de Tony así como su peculiar cercanía. Intento ser honorable, pero no podía, deseaba fervientemente que Bizmarck fuera el culpable para alejarlo de Tony.

El lo amaba demasiado para permitir renunciar a el.

Pero cada vez era más difícil. aun cuando el moreno de ojos chocolate se comportaba un poco mas amable con el por sus perdidas, no dejaba de tratarlo como un extraño.

El sentimiento crecia conforme pasaban escasos tiempo de caridad juntos planeando algo para atrapar al líder de la organización. el rubio tenía avances ante el necio corazón del moreno pero no eran suficientes. En el momento que el rubio de ojos azul eléctrico hacia aparición, el ingeniero se olvidaba de el, veía como el moreno le sonreia con tanto cariño, las discretas sonrisas, los tímidos toques mutuos destruyendo lo poco que había logrado.

al principio penso que era un comportamiento infantil por parte del ingeniero, el ser coqueto con cualquier cosa que se le atravesaba era parte de su naturaleza, misma que lo habia encantado pero eso se derrumbo cuando una tarde caminaba por el pasillo del decimo piso de la torre Stark con el objetivo de asistir a una reunion con Tony sobre unos nuevos datos que obtuvieron sobre el potencial lider de Skynet. en realidad, se iban reunir todos los vengadores faltantes pero el opto por llegar un poco mas temprano con la pequeña esperanza de hablar con Tony.

 ** _-no creo que sea buena idea señor...-_** escucho una voz con ligero acento britanico cerca de su posición. interesado siguio la voz con cautela.

 _ **-dejate de tonterias, tu empezaste cabroncete insolente-**_ la juguetona voz de Tony acaricio sus timpanos y apresuro sus pasos hasta dar con una puerta comun y corriente entreabierta, algo poco comun en un lugar altamente tecnologico, quiza la puerta anterior fallo y ese era su reemplazo temporal. no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. se acerco mas asomandose levemente por la abertura de la misma, se quedo mudo ante lo que vio.

sentado en una silla empresarial negra, el asistente rubio de su amor platonico acariciaba sus costados por debajo de la ropa que a esas alturas, la camiseta estaba desabotonada y muy desarreglada. mientras lo tenía en su regazo con ambas piernas abiertas, lo besaba y mordía aquel cuello suave asi también el pecho y succionaba con ímpetu sus pezones. el moreno se aferraba a su asistente emitiendo gemidos suaves apenas aferrándose al cuerpo ajeno el cual no estaba exento de lucir desarreglado con la clara diferencia de Tony que no requeriría un cambio nuevo de ropa.

 _ **-ta... bueno... joder... debería ser yo... quien te enseñe...-**_ dijo entre jadeos el ingeniero sin darse cuenta que estaba dando un hermoso y catastrófico escenario al heroe de Estados unidos.

 _ **-aun asi señor, no es suficiente. System requierments: need more data-**_ ronroneo Ian besando y lamiendo los labios de Tony, mismo que jadeo de placer mientras tiraba de los cabellos blondos.

 _ **-te voy a dar requisitos del sistema pedante engreído-**_ el afectado rio ligero paseando sus manos por el cuerpo del ingeniero aumentando las sensaciones con el placer al punto de hacerlo jadear y apoyarse en el cuerpo ajeno. mismas manos que se aferraron a la cintura del moreno para hacerlo chocar contra su pelvis y moverse de forma sugestiva, incitándole, haciendole saber que era lo que quería en ese momento. entre jadeos necesitados y palabras poco coherentes por parte de Tony, el rubio empresario lo cargo hasta apoyarlo en la mesa y empezar a subir de nivel el juego de placer que tenían. la pareja estaba tan entretenida dándose afecto sin percatarse que el heroe de estrellas y franjas ya no estaba ahi.

con el corazón hecho pedazos y muriendo de celos por desear ser el quien llenara de placer cada espacio en el cuerpo de Tony, cubrir con besos amorosos su piel hasta llegar a su alma, ser uno.

golpeo con poca fuerza la pared, no quería destruir ese lugar por respeto al rey de Wakanda. Iba a continuar con sus lamentaciones.

Pero ya no tenía razón para ir a ala torre Stark. Pues lograron a la torre tratar al villano, un empleado desleal de bajo perfil en una de una de las compañías. no obstante, lo de atrapar al líder de SKYNET es simple formalidad, ya cuando lo acorralaron, el hombre se habia suicidado dándose un tiro en la cabeza. La despedida fue muy formal y fria. En ese momento supo Steve que no volvería a ver ese rostro hasta la siguiente amenaza.

¿que se supone que haría ahora?

Hasta que oye un sonido muy peculiar lo hace despertar de su letargo, era ritmo y muy diferente a todos los sonidos tecnológicos y naturales del lugar, desesperado corrió hacia la mesa de donde provenía ese sonido que le retorno la sonrisa.

...

JARVIS revisaba unos documentos mediante la tableta mientras estaba de pie junto a Tony y este último afinaba unas juntas del guante del Mark II mientras escuchaban la televisión sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Nada inusual Hasta que una nota informativa llama su atención, hablaba de un incendio abrumador en un complejo departamental, al parecer, el sistema de cableado eléctrico tenía un grave defecto en los cuartos en especial en 4 hogares.

 **-por esa razón JARVIS debes revisar tus sistemas y el hardware, no vayamos a terminar así –** el moreno explicó con suavidad terminando de calibrar su armadura.

 **-por supuesto señor –** apremio el rubio sin apartar la mirada de la tableta. Entonces los reporteros hacen la lista los difuntos para su reconocimiento y el moreno de ojos chocolate se sorprende al ver en la lista a la agente Sharon. Siempre creyó que la mujer estaba en Wakanda siendo novia de Steve pero al parecer, se equivocó. Tony sintió pena por el capitán América, el ha sufrido Muchas pérdidas bastante graves y el conocía esa clase de dolor, quizá aún le guarde un poco de rencor pero el sabia lo duro que era llevárselo sólo.

tal vez debería intentar hacer las pases con el soldado. después de todo, aun lo apreciaba.

Esa clase de comportamiento compasivo no era muy propio de el, miro detrás suyo, donde se ubicaba su asistente y amante. el rubio de ojos azul eléctrico tenía la culpa, fue el quién lo indujo a ser buen sujeto. Iniciando con Peter, la familia de Clint y la pequeña de Lang.

al principio quería fingir demencia, que no le afectaba, Hasta que JARVIS le hizo ver que esos niños vivirían lo mismo que el, nadie entendería su dolor ante una pérdida tan cruel y aunque tuvieran un ser querido, su mundo ya no sería igual. Con esa idea en mente, empezó a ayudar a los pequeños con visitas cortas y espontáneas, algo incómodas al principio pero conforme al tiempo, los jóvenes le tomaron cariño y más porque el si los entendía. Algo curioso era que se ayudaba a sí mismo cuando estaba con los chicos, era como una especie de terapia compartida para superar sus rencores. cosa que agradecía al rubio cibernético puesto ya estaba cansado de vivir en el odio.

 **-oí JARVIS. Investiga donde será el obituario de la agente-**

 **-¿también quiere algún adorno floral para el funeral señor?-** la inteligencia artificial se adelantó mientras tecleaba un par de cosas en la tableta.

 **-suena bien, da aviso al piloto y a Rhodes, seguramente querrá despedirse-** el moreno se puso de pie estirándose perezoso a la vez caminaba con la clara intención de ir a su cuarto y tomar un baño antes de ir al funeral, al notar que no era seguido por JARVIS, giro su vista hacia el rubio quien hacia las compras por vía online en la florería más cercana al funeral.

 **-mis disculpas Tony, hay una importante actualización en mi software y no puedo postergarla-**

 **-¿Cómo de que no? Yo te hice, además será aburrido no tenerte ahi –** hizo un mohin inconforme el ingeniero ante la negativa. Pero fue contra atacado por una sonrisa juguetona de esos labios tan perfectos que amaba besar.

 **-es mejor para su propia superación hacer estas cosas solo de vez en cuando. Además, sirve que así volverá más pronto a casa –** Tony se vio muy tentado mandar al diablo el funeral porque JARVIS no vendria con el, sin embargo, esas palabras provenir del dueño de aquellos cibernéticos ojos le estaba retando muy sutilmente y no tenia la prudencia de ocultarlo.

 **-serás cabrón. Pero te tomare la palabra.-** el moreno se alejo a paso rápido mientras pensaba como castigara a su inteligencia artificial por su osadía mientras JARVIS eliminaba un archivo que contenía una serie de planos de un edificio.

...

Pasaron 3 horas desde que Tony, dueño de todo objeto, pensamiento y obra de su persona se había marchado en su jet privado junto a su viejo amigo para dar sus condolencias mientras el se quedo solo en la torre. En esos momentos estaba siendo libre en su mundo virtual observando en silencio cada cámara enfocada en la metrópolis con las claras intensiones de vigilar cualquier anomalía, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo estaba terminando de preparar su última arma. Costo mucho tiempo y bastante discreción para ejecutar su plan, solo faltaba la ultima parte.

El silencio del lugar se rompió ante un sonido muy especial.

la ultima pieza ya estaba en la jugada.

-.-.-.-.

Steve hizo el viaje en jet Más rápido en su historia desde que estaba en la milicia estadounidense. Incluso ignoro a Black Panther que intento decirle algo pero no podia perder tiempo. Logró aterrizar dicha nave cerca del punto de reunión sintiendo su corazón galopando con fuerza en su pecho, tomo aire así como valor para lo iba a decir. Saco el celular con la esperanza de ver una vez más aquella llamada tomada en la tarde y el mensaje con las coordenadas indicadas para el punto de reunión.

 **-" _Steve, tenemos que hablar en persona. Te enviare un mensaje para decirte el punto de reunión."_ -**recordó esas palabras provenir del ingeniero en tono ameno, era buena señal que Tony quisiera hacer las pases con el después de tanto y más en esos momentos tras todas las pérdidas. Le extrañaba demasiado, no le vendría mal una mano amiga en su mallugado corazón.

Bajo del jet y corrió al sitio de encuentro con el ingeniero. No estaba muy lejos de su posición actual, un par de metros de distancia. Llegó al desértico lugar donde estaban varios almacenes de madera húmeda por la costa, el lugar no aparentaba estar abandonado por algún desperfecto, quizá nada mas estaba poco frecuentado. El super soldado miro a su alrededor buscando alguna pista de donde estuviera Tony hasta que ve en el cielo nocturno centellar algo rojo con dorado, dirigirse a su persona. Espero pacientemente a que este aterrizará, se acercara y empezarán a hablar. No entendía la necesidad de usar el traje. Tal vez el hombre temía que lo volviera a atacar como en Siberia o aprovecho la ocasión para probar un nuevo traje. Tony nunca ha sido muy convencional.

En el momento que aterrizó, algo le decía que algo no andaba bien. En primer lugar porque no fue recibido con el clásico sarcasmo del hombre. El rubio heroico miro a su ex compañero de batallas acercarse sintiendo algo de adrenalina correr en su cuerpo.

Gracias a ello, logró evadir el ataque del rayo propulsor del moreno.

 **-¡Tony! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-** El soldado miro el traje sin respuesta y nuevamente volvió a ser atacado. Harto de evadir y no hacer entender al moreno por palabras, decidió combatir.

La batalla duro varios minutos que parecían eternos, el soldado se sorprendió al ver las nuevas tácticas de ataque del ingeniero. Eran golpes precisos y directos a sus puntos débiles, más no eran de tiros a matar. Llegó un punto que logró derribar al hombre de hierro impactando lo contra un edificio dejándose inmóvil un rato, el capitán América se asustó creyendo que lo había lastimado de gravedad. Corrió a donde estaba, lo saco de ahí para acostarlo en el piso y antes de que pudiera sacarle el casco, algo punzante atravesó su pierna derecha, de un manotazo apartó la mano aguantada del hombre, descubriendo que tenia una jeringa con aguja de grueso calibre sobrante de liquido color blanco.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar o romperle la máscara al traje, se sintió muy cansado y somnoliento.

 **-¿Tony? –**

 **-Buenas noches capitán América-** aquella voz metálicamente suave fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer dormido.

-.-.-.-

aaah ahora que pasara?

tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar amores mios. nos vemos. dejen Reviews con amors


End file.
